I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of pumps for melted cheese utilized on food products; the invention is more particularly related to the spout of such pumps; the invention is even more particularly related to a method and apparatus for maintaining the cheese within the spout at its proper temperature during periods when it is not in use; the invention is more particularly related to a properly heated and insulated cover about the spout.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In attempting to maintain a proper temperature within a melted cheese spout through which melted cheese is pumped, the only prior art known to me consists of a heated, massive block of metal, such as aluminum or the like, with a partial shield of the same material around the spout and which is designed to maintain a heated, in contact, arrangement. Such prior art has significant disadvantages as will be outlined in the summary of the invention below.